Episode 1
Good Morning SAGA is the first episode of Zombieland Saga. Synopsis A girl wakes up as a zombie after getting killed, only to find that she is supposed to become an idol to save the city of Saga along with 6 other "legendary" zombies. Plot Sakura Minamoto is an ordinary girl starting in her second year of high school, in hopes of changing her life Sakura plans to apply to be an idol, only to get hit by a pickup truck as she leaves her house. Sakura wakes up in a creepy-looking mansion as it's raining outside. While looking around, a mysterious girl attacks a frightened Sakura out of nowhere, and after narrowly escaping, she hides herself in a room. Unfortunately, she trips over a corpse, waking up 5 more zombies. After stabbing one in a head, Sakura runs outside. Outside of the mansion, Sakura reassures herself that she's safe and finds that she's currently in Saga prefecture, far away from her home. A policeman then shows up, and Sakura - relieved that she found someone to help her - asks him for help. But after seeing the policeman shocked reaction from looking at her, she looks into a mirror realizing she is also zombie. All of a sudden, Sakura looks down to see that she had just been shot through the chest and falls to the ground. However, before blacking out, she sees a mysterious man standing over her. Sakura wakes up back in the mansion, and immediately check the mirror to confirm that she wasn't dreaming about seeing herself as a zombie. Suddenly, the mysterious man suddenly appears beside her and introduced himself as Kōtarō Tatsumi, and confirm the fact that she died 10 years ago and is currently a zombie. Sakura was brought into a cell-like room to be introduced to the other girls who currently still act like mindless zombies. Kotaro tells Sakura that the girls are going to become local idols to save the Saga prefecture; calling it the "Zombieland Saga Project". He also reassures Sakura that they'll regain their sanity once they wake up through some stimulation. Later that night in a death metal festival the girls do a death metal performance on stage as a group called ''Death Musume (name pending). ''Despite Sakura's obvious doubts, the girls soon react to the music and make it through the performance by only screaming and headbanging, during which Sakura recalls some of her memories from when she was alive, although the performance ended chaotically with the girls attacking the crowds the performance was a success. The next morning Sakura is sitting on the porch of the mansion reminiscing how she enjoyed her time on stage, only to suddenly hear a scream from inside as the other girls (excluding Tae) regained their consciousness and are scared by Tae. Sakura then proceeds to greet all of them with a very loud good morning. Appearances *Sakura Minamoto *Tae Yamada *Ai Mizuno *Yugiri *Saki Nikaidō *Lily Hoshikawa *Junko Konno *Policeman A *Kōtarō Tatsumi *Romero *Death metal fans Kotaro's diary synopsis A walking corpse ominously awakens in a strange Western-style mansion. Without knowing anything, not her identity, nor where did she end up, she can do nothing but wander aimlessly. Eventually, a horrifying reality unravels before the zombie's undead eyes, as she is shown her destiny. Wearing a liar's mask, she can do nothing but trudge on in the darkness. Then, as the zombie bathes in the light of the sky, she hears the noise of other people. A cry echoes out from the middle of a great chaos. That is a cry of destruction. Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Episodes